Miss Independent
by chloexxgirlthing
Summary: Join Mitchie Torres as she leaves Camp Rock and enters the real world again with a Popstar Boyfriend on her arm - Connect 3's Shane Gray - Can She Handle the pressure?....Starts From Were the Flim Left Off. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1 Falling In Love

Disclamer - I Own Nothing

This is my first camp rock story so please dont be harsh! 5 reviews or more for next chapter!

Miss Independant - Chapter One

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day,the day after Final Jam and Mitchie had agreed to meet Shane on the Dock.

She had desided to take the long way from the Kitchen to the dock.

She was getting close to the dock when she heard singing over the peaceful sound of the birds and the lapping of the water againist the shore.

She paused closing her eyes to listen to the lyrics and the voice.

She Recoginized the voice almost immediatly - it was Shane's - Who was sitting on the dock.

Mitchie smiled and tiptoed across the dock towards the person with the voice belonged to.

Sure enough Shane Gray was slouched against a canoe singing to himself and jotting down lyrics on a rumpled piece of paper.

"Hey Popstar" Mitchie said while wrapping her arms around Shane and sitting down beside him.

"Hey Mitchie,Wanna have that canoe ride now?" he asked while gesturing towards the nearest canoe.

"Sure why not" she repiled.

Mitchie climbed into the rocking boat,trying not to tip it over.

Shane followed Mitchie and then pushed the canoe off the dock.

They drifted out into the centre of the lake,but then instead of moving forward they started going in circles.....again.

"I still dont think we are doing this right Shane" Mitchie said while laughing and dipping her oar into the cool,blue-green coloured water.

She all of a sudden felt cold and shivered.

Shane seen this and shrugged his arms out of his black leather jacket and offered it to Mitchie.

"Here" he said putting it carefully over Mitchie's arms.

"Thanks" She said while putting her arms through the sleeves and taking in the sweet aroma of the jacket.

"So" Mitchie said,looking over at Shane with a sly smile.

"I See you found your special girl"

Shane returned the smile.

Mitchie dipped her hand it the cool blue water, letting the water roll off her fingertips.

She thought about telling him the truth,it was now or never.

"Right" She said not letting the moment pass.

"Shane you have no idea how sorry I am" Mitchie said sadly.

"Mitchie it's okay. Its all in the past there is no need to explain". Shane Replied.

"No please Shane I need to explain...im not ashamed of who i am its just for once i wanted to fit in...be popular."

"At home I only have one friend and last time I checked nobody was busting there butts to sit at the lunch table with me and Sierra,But when I got here I wanted to have a different experience for once. I wanted to be the Popular girl...but Shane you have to know i was never the popular girl with you I was just normal Mitchie from Arizona" Mitchie Said.

Mitchie had thought she had cried herself dry, but at the thought of losing Shane she started to tear up again.

"Oh Mitchie" Shane said while shrugging carefully over to her and putting his arms around her and pushing back the hair from her forehead.

"Mitchie,You are so much more than you see,you dont need to lie about who or what you are" Shane said sounding sincere.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked her head buried in Shane's Gray T-Shirt.

It went Silent.

Mitchie lifted her head up and looked into his deep brown mocha coloured eyes.

In that moment all her worries and lies were forgiven.

Shane looked at Mitchie like he just seen her for the first time.

Shane bent down and pressed his lips softly againist Mitchie's.

A Minute later after pulling away with a blushing Mitchie staring into his eyes Shane Whispered shyly.

"You know exactly what i mean Mitchie" Shane said while looking at the ground.

Mitchie whispered back at Shane "I Know what you mean and I feel the same Shane"

Shane lifted his head up slowely a smile forming on his face.

Shane took Mitchie's head in his hands and said proudly "I Love You Mitchie Torres"

A Massive grin spread across Mitchie's Face and She Replied "I Love you too Shane Gray" Shane Kissed her in happiness.

"So does that mean you will be my girlfriend then?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Yes,id love too Shane" Mitchie happilly replied.

They Kissed.

When they pulled away they shared a smile bright enough to light up the sky.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fatefull Goodbye

_Miss Independant_

_Chapter Two_

_By Chloexxgirlthing_

**Disclaimer - I Own Absolutly NOTHING *sob***

* * *

If this time last year somebody had told me that I would be in Camp Rock and that my boyfriend and best friend would be Shane Gray.

well I would have never believed them.

Today is the last day of camp.

Today everyone is going home to there normal daily lives,and that includes me and Shane. To say im worried is an understatment.

"Come on Mitch you ready yet?" An impaitent Shane said from outside the cabin door,one of my bags in his arms.

"Yeah Shane,I think im ready." I said taking one last glance at the cabin that I had spent my magical summer in,walking out and taking Shane's waiting hands.

After about four minutes of a walk,we reached the main car park. Were people where already saying goodbye to their friends.

I knew that me and Shane's goodbye was minutes away from being a reality.

Shane opened the door to my mom's Connie Catering van and threw my bag inside.

"Mitchie!!,We are leaving in less than five minutes...start saying your goodbyes." Connie Torres said to her daughter,and while walking away meerly shouted a "Hi Shane!" back. Making Mitchie blush continuisly.

Shane chuckled and pulled Mitchie towards him.

Shane placed both his hands in both of Mitchie's and said sadly,"I love you so much Mitchie,Never ever forget that."

Mitchie replied "I love you too you know that."

Shane freed his hands from Mitchie's and took of his signature black leather jacket and handed it to Mitchie.  
"Shane,this is your jacket I cant possibly have it." Mitchie replied.

"It's yours now" He said while placing it gently over her shoulders.

Mitchie walked towards Shane and wrapped her arms around his waist,afraid of ever letting go.

"Mitchie!!!" Connie shouted from the door of her van.

"This is it" Mitchie said sadly,resting her head on Shane's chest.

"I love you,always,il call you the minute I get home" Shane said taking Mitchie's head in his hands and passionatly capturing her in one final kiss.

When they both pulled away Mitchie had tears rolling down her face and Shane's eyes were watering.

"Il see you soon Mitch,I promise you,Forever and Always." he said while kissing her cheek,giving her one final loving glance and walking slowely away.

Mitchie climbed into the front seat of her mom's van and buckled her seatbelt,tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Her mom pulled out of the main avenue and kept driving until Both Camp Rock and Shane dissapeered into the distance.

Mitchie eventually settled into the seat,zipped up Shane's jacket and put her hands in the pocket of the jacket.  
Out Mitchie pulled a note and package.

The note had three very simple words in Shane's messy script but they meant the word to Mitchie.

_I Love You ._

Mitchie pulled open the packages revealing Shane's bracelet (that he has always worn) and a gold and silver locket.

She slid on the bracelet onto her delicate wrists and took the locket carefully in her hands to admire it.

It was a heart shaped locket,it was silver and had a little gold heart in the centre of the bigger one. It was beautiful.

Mitchie opened the locket to reveal a picture of her and Shane the day after that fateful canoe ride.

Mitchie smiled.

She unclasped the necklace and carefully placed the necklace around her neck.

She knew for certain that this was the end of the best summer ever and that....Camp Rock...Rocked!

* * *

**Im So Sorry for the unbelieveable wait! and yeah I know that It is sorta short but the funny thing is that I have the story completed and written out....on my iPod Touch...but I just havnt had the time to upload it. Next Chapter - 15 reviews. and yes im sorry for all the typo's...i had a problem with the spell checker! lol**

**Rate and Review**

**Chloexxgirlthing (I may be changing my username soon...btw!) x0**


	3. Chapter 3 One Thing Is For Certain

**Disclaimer - I Own Nothing.**

_Miss Independant - Chapter 3_

* * *

"Mitchie time to get up sweetie!" Connie Torres commanded as she stepped through the piles of clothes and cd's on her 15 year old daughters bedroom floor.

"First Day of school!" She clapped her hands cheerfully before disapearing down the hall.

In her bed Mitchie stirred and groaned.

Her hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed a CD from the bedside cabinet.

Without looking Mitchie popped the disc into the CD player and pushed play.

Almost instantly gutiar chords filled the room.

It was a song especially recorded and wrote by popstar Shane Gray for none other than Mitchie Torres herself.

As Shane started singing on the track Mitchie threw off her covers and jumped out of bed.

She pulled her long,brown hair back and singing the words she knew by heart, she opened her wardrobe and peered in.

What to wear? The denim miniskirt? She held it up to her hips. No. The skirt was looking a little too short for her liking. Shorts? No. Same problem. Trousers,she thought. Maybe? Grabbing a pair of capris from a hanger,she tried them . Then she spied leggings hanging off a hanger,a skirt,leggings and a T-shirt - the perfect first day of school outfit.

In the middle of fixing up her locket which was hanging off her neck Mitchie was hit with a idea. She hurried from her wardrobe to her desk,where she grabbed her lyric notebook.

She furiously scribbled down some lyrics on a blank page. Satisfied with her new lines,Mitchie smiled,put the notebook down picked up Shane's Jacket - she put it on and continued dancing out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Mitchie plopped herself down at the kitchen table and began to scoff down her cereal.

"Hot Tunes please!" Mitchie commanded.

On the television Hot Tunes an Entertainment Show discussed the most recent antics of Shane Gray.

"Has the Connect 3 bad boy Shane Gray changed his ways?" the television reporter intoned, "according to our source Shane has changed his ways and our source says the reason for this is a girl who which Gray has given his heart to."

Mitchie smiled and took her heart shaped locket out from under her shirt and held it.

"The message is clear",the reporter went on.

"The 17 year old popstar is off the market."

The report was over when Mitchie's mother sat down beside her.

"look what came in the mail today" Connie said tossing a colourful,glossy box and envelope towards her daughter.

A confused Mitchie started to open the box....Mitchie gasped inside was a brand new iPhone "ahhhhhh" she screamed in delight.

Her mother said "he said to tell you that everyone's number is in it and to call him as soon as you can."

"I know I will" She said, standing to take her empty plate to the sink.

"Well,I gotta go. first day of 't want to be late" She said picking up her bag and her brand new phone and letter and kissed her mother goodbye.

* * *

Hehe...:) xx Rate and Review.!

More Coming Soon.! :) But Only if I get more than 5 Reviews.!

Ness x0


End file.
